Life is Hardest
by Yippie Yeey
Summary: CHAPTER 1 UP! Bahagia? Kupikir sudah lama, ah, bahkan aku sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya. Yang kuingat, bahagia itu emosi yang selalu berkeliaran dimana-mana. Namun aku heran, kenapa emosi itu tidak mau mendekatiku? Come in and give your review! DLDR! Warning inside!
1. PROLOG

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Crime and romance**

 **Characters: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara (Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, Temari), other chara(s)**

 **Rated: T+**

 **Warning: AU. OOC, Typo(s)**

 **A/N: DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY IT!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **PROLOG**

 _Life is hardest_

 _Semua orang pasti setuju dengan ungkapan itu._

 _Semua ragam perasaan ada di dalam kehidupan di planet ini_

 _Namun, kami penasaran_

 _Kesalahan apa yang telah kami perbuat sampai harus mengalami nasib buruk sekeras batu, sedingin es, dan sekelam malam?_

 _Apa hidup itu menyenangkan?_

 _Omong kosong!_

 ** _(-)_**

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

 _Code name: Verich_

Sesak. Aku tidak bisa bernafas.

 _Ck_ , sialan!

Bisakah aku keluar dari kehidupan bodoh ini?

Sedalam apakah jurang yang kulalui? Rasanya aku hanya terus-terusan terhisap kedalamnya.

Kapan aku bisa menemukan cahaya abadi?

Aku bisa mati! gila!

 **(-)**

Name: Sasuke Uchiha

 _Code name: Vernond_

Jangan salahkan aku atas semua yang terjadi.

Andai saja jiwaku tidak sekeruh sekarang. Aku tidak akan pernah mau melakukan ini.

Apa kalian ingat? Manusia pasti memiliki masalahnya sendiri. Tapi, kenapa masalahku ini berbeda?

Aku ingin tahu. Apa aku tidak bisa mendapatkan secuil harapan dari takdir gelapku? Bisakah kebahagiaan menjemputku?

(-)

Name: Shikamaru Nara

 _Code name: Victour_

 _Argh_! Kepalaku sakit!

Raunganku memenuhi ruangan kelam yang tak terjamah. Gelap, dingin, sepi. Itulah hidup yang sekarang kujalani. Aku tidak percaya pada kebahagian. Mendengarnya saja aku sudah muak. Bagaimana bisa percaya? Aku bahkan tidak pernah merasakan apa itu kebahagiaan yang selalu digadang-gadangkan semua orang. Tidak pula kuingat senyuman sempat terlintas di indera pengucap milikku. Siapapun, bantu aku merasakan itu!

.

.

.

 **"Tolong!** **Selamatkan kami!"**

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 **Udah lama banget nggak update fic. Huehee. Baru bisa coba-coba nulis akhir-ahir ini. Semoga banyak yang suka ya. Biar yippie juga bisa update lebih cepat.**

 **Oke, sekiaan. Jangan lupa review, saran, kritiknya yaa? Terimakasih...**

 _ **~Yippie~**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Crime and romance**

 **Characters: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara (Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, Temari), other chara(s)**

 **Rated: T+**

 **Warning: AU. OOC, Typo(s)**

 **A/N: DLDR!**

 **NOTE:**

 **"Hahaha." : Diucapkan**

 **' _Hahaha_ ' : Di dalam hati**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY IT!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

" _Ah_ , aku lupa belanja," gumam seorang pria jangkung yang kini menutup kulkas dengan perasaaan hampa. Ia berjalan dengan lunglai ke arah sofa _maroon_ yang terlihat empuk saat dipandang. Merebahkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa dan menatap langit-langit ruang santai tersebut.

 _'Aish, kenapa orang ini belum juga order? Mungkinkah dia tertangkap?'_ batinnya dalam hati. Pasalnya, langganan yang setiap minggu order kepadanya belum menghubunginya sampai saat ini. Tidak seperti biasanya orang itu telat memesan barang terlarang miliknya.

Pria berumur 25 tahun itu mengusap wajahnya tanda ia sangat kebingungan. Jika seperti ini dirinya akan _kere_ alias tidak punya duit. Ia mengingat lagi kabar kulkasnya yang miris. Sungguh ironi di dalam ironi.

Kakinya menapak lantai sekali lagi. lalu mengambil jaket yang tergantung di dekat lampu hias di sudut ruangan. Berusaha menggapai gagang pintu dan menyambut dunia aneh itu lagi

(-)

Sebuah motor merah berotot melaju dengan kecepatan yang tidak kira-kira. Orang-orang di jalan sampai berhenti untuk melihat pengemudi tersebut yang mungkin merasa dirinya seperti pembalap namun tidak seberuntung parasnya.

Ketika akan belok di gang sempit, sepeda motor itu oleng dan terjatuh. Seseorang yang berdiri di dekatnya menatap sinis. Kebetulan jalanan di sana sepi dan hanya terdapat 2 ikemen berparas rupawan. Maklum di sana kawasan anak berandalan jadi tidak akan ada yang berani berjalan bahkan mencoba untuk menyentuhnya. Suasanya pun mencekam tidak seperti jalan utama di seberang kawasan tersebut.

"Hey! Apa kau buta?" maki seseorang berjaket hitam. Bukannya menolong, ia hanya berdiri ayem di samping _moge_ tersebut.

Lelaki pembalap tak beruntung itu menatap tak terima. Ia menaikkan _moge_ nya sendiri dengan susah payah. Ia merasa seperti ditelanjangi dengan mata bulat seseorang yang seenak udel memakinya.. _'Kenapa dia yang marah? Aku kan korbannya,_ ' batinnya sebal.

"Ini salahmu. Kenapa kau malah berdiri di sana?! Kau tidak tahu tentang tikungan tajam ya?!" balas lelaki itu kemudian yang sepertinya berusia 25 tahun setelah berhasil menstandarkan kendaraannya.

"Kau ini! Kenapa malah menyalahkan pejalan kaki? Harusnya kau mengakui kesalahanmu dan meminta maaf padaku. Bukannya meneriakiku!"

Pembalap jadi-jadian itu menyeringai sedikit tertawa mengejek, "Sepertinya kau jomblo. Pantas saja kau tidak paham saat aku mengatakan tikungan tajam."

Kata tabu!

Jomblo

Jomblo

Jomblo

Kata itu berulang kali hadir di dalam pikiran si pria pejalan kaki. Kasihan sekali, sudah miris dengan keadaan kulkasnya. Ditambah si cecenguk satu itu yang mengatainya jomblo. Lengkap sudah ironinya hari ini.

" _Brengsek_ , kau ingin berkelahi?"

"Kalau iya? Bahkan aku bisa membuatmu menjadi rempeyek. Cukup berguna jika itu terjadi. Yang jelas kaleng _K*NG G*AN_ milikku tidak akan kosong seperti dulu."

"Mulutmu minta digilas traktor?! Sudah bosan hidup hingga berani melewati jalan ini menggunakan kendaraan sialanmu itu?"

"Apa masalahnya? Ini adalah markasku!"

Dua pria itu saling menatap satu sama lain, lelah. Tak habis pikir kenapa perdebatan konyol seperti ini bisa terjadi di antara mereka. Tapi pada dasarnya, mereka tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Aku menuntutmu ganti rugi! Motorku lecet!" ucapan itu tak pelak membuat si pejalan kaki membuka mulutnya ingin mengumpat..

" _Sialan_ kau!"

 ** _Sret!_**

Tangan berotot itu dengan lihai mengambil dompet di belakang saku celana lelaki di depannya. Membawanya menjauh dari sang pemilik lalu membuka cepat.

"HEEY-"

 ** _Sraak!_**

Terlihat beberapa kartu jatuh ke bawah tanah. 2 pasang tangan itu berebut mengambilnya.

Sakamoto Suji

Kim Raehyun

Adipati Bima

Franscoles

Dan masih banyak lagi kartu nama yang ada di genggaman si pembalap yang sebagian lagi dipegang pemiliknya. Namun yang membuatnya terbelalak adalah kartu berwarna hitam dengan tulisan berwarna putih yang hanya orang tertentu yang bisa membacanya.

"K-kau?"

Kedua lelaki itu membisu sesaat.

"Jadi kau orangnya," ungkap si pembalap gadungan tersebut akhirnya.

"Kau bisa membacanya?" Tanya si pejalan kaki tadi. Sepertinya emosi yang membara di keduanya sudah menguap bersama angin. Tergantikan dengan perasaan was-was.

"Bagaimana aku tidak tahu dengan nama ini. Nama brengsek yang menjadi incaran organisasi bodoh itu. _You are a bastard, Verich._ "

Pemilik nama _–Verich_ \- itu pun melebarkan matanya saat pemuda tak dikenalnya mengetahui kode rahasianya. Beberapa detik kemudian lelaki di depannya tersebut memperlihatkan kartu nama yang sama seperti miliknya. Dan kartu itu dibuat khusus karena pengaruhnya di dunia kejahatan.

 _"Vernond_ ," ejanya. Ia tersenyum culas kepada teman baru yang menyebalkan tersebut.

 _"Yeah."_

Mereka tersenyum miring. "Aku tidak heran jika kau adalah _Vernond_. Tanganmu sangat lihat," puji Verich yang lebih mengarah sindiran.

"Hahaha," tawa itu terdengar seperti tawa kematian menurut _Verich_. "Jadi sekarang kita berteman?" Keculasan _Verich_ tidak luntur sekalipun, " Tangan putih itu terulur di udara.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Aku mengizinkanmu memanggilku Sasuke." Tangannya yang seputih susu menyambut tangan tersebut.

(-)

"Seleramu buruk sekali," ejek Sasuke setelah melihat bahan-bahan yang dibeli teman barunya beberapa menit lalu.

Naruto melirik Sasuke sekilas, "Begini-begini, aku tetap menjaga tubuhku dengan baik. Memangnya kau yang bertubuh kerempeng."

Ejekan itu sukses menyulut emosi, " _Brengsek."_

"Hahaha," tawa Naruto setelah menskakmat pemuda di sebelahnya.

Saat ini mereka berada di pusat perbelanjaan. Entah apa yang membuat Sasuke mau mengantar teman yang bahkan baru beberapa menit lalu mengajaknya berkelahi dan menjadi 'teman' senasib.

"Kau hanya membeli sayuran?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kita akan kemana setelah ini?"

Naruto memejamkan mata sebentar, "Um, _Vodka_?"

Sasuke berpikir sesaat, _"Wine."_

"Baiklah."

Kedua orang itu dengan cepat berjalan ke arah barang khusus orang dewasa. Dalam perjalan mereka diisi dengan ocehan-ocehan tidak penting. Tidak lupa perdebatan kecil yang tidak bermanfaat. Mungkin karena mereka memiliki kesamaan jadi mereka cepat akrab. Apalagi mereka adalah lelaki yang 60% lebih cepat bergaul daripada wanita.

Setelah sampai mereka melihat-lihat minuman beralkohol di etalase. Jika dilihat-lihat mungkin segala minuman beralkohol lengkap disitu. Tidak heran, di sana memang pusatnya barang seperti itu.

"Aku akan memesan _wine_. Kau tunggu disini," ucap Naruto setelah melihat merk _wine_ yang akan ia beli.

 _"Ng,"_

Mereka berpisah. Sasuke berjalan mengitari etalase. Bosan jika harus menunggu, Kai berjalan menyusuri etalase. Terlalu menyimak harga yang menurutnya sangat _'Anjir'_ itu, ia tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah menabrak makhluk-ah bukan manusia yang sedang berjongkok melihat etalase terbawah.

Tuhan, peristiwa apa lagi ini?

Kedua mata hitam itu bertemu. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Orang yang tertabrak pun tidak menyumpah serapah. Jangankan sumpah serapah menggubris pun tidak. Lelaki ber-code name Vernond itu pun malah kebingungan harus bersikap bagaimana. Namun, jangan harap dia akan meminta maaf.

'Sebaiknya aku pergi,' batinnya.

Baru melangkah sekali, ia merasa terpanggil dengan kata yang sangat akrab di telinganya, "Hey!"

Ia menengok, kembali menghadap pemuda dengan gaya rambut serupa nanas tersebut. Ikut berjongkok karena ia sangat malas menunduk.

"Kau tidak punya otak?" pertanyaan sarkastik itu berhasil menohok jiwa raga Sasuke.

"Kau tidak lihat aku punya kepala?" balas Sasuke dengan cepat.

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kau meminta maat. Bukannya malah seperti anjing!"

Naruto datang setelah mendapat wine dan bahan belanjaanya. Ia kaget dengan kedua orang di depannya ini. 'Sepertinya aku kenal dengan kejadian seperti ini,' ungkapnya dalam hati.

"Aku tidak mengenal kata maaf dalam hidupku."

"Jadi kau memang anjing?"

Sasuke tersenyum kalem, "Syukurlah kalau kau sudah tahu."

Pemuda yang dari tadi berdebat dengan Sasuke mulai jengah dengan sikap aneh pembeli tersebut. Ia mulai pasang kaki dan bersiap untuk pulang. Lagi pula ia tidak terlalu suka keramaian. Apalagi berdebat dengan seseorang yang dilihat dari manapun terlihat seperti berandalan tak punya rumah.

Sasuke melihat Naruto berdiri tidak jauh darinya. "HYA! Cepatlah! Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk meminumnya. Pikiranku sedang bundet kalau kau tahu," ujar Sasuke frustasi.

"Salah sendiri sering menjemput masalah!" sentak Naruto.

"Aku tidak menjemputnya. Nasibku saja yang selalu buruk. _ah-shit_. Jalanlah lebih cepat lagi, _Verich_!" maki Sasuke seraya manarik tangan Naruto untuk membuatnya berjalan cepat.

Pria asing itu menatap kedua orang aneh itu, beberapa detik kemudian suaranya yang datar membuat kedua orang yang berada di depannya itu kaget.

Beberapa detik kemudian suara pelan dan datar membuat kedua orang itu kaget.

"Aku mengetahui identitas kalian."

Wajah Naruto dan Sasuke langsung pucat. Sasuke yang memang terlatih langsung berlari dan berdiri di belakang biang kerok tersebut.

"Tutup mulut atau mati?!" Orang itu tidak menyahut. Ia hanya mengambil kartu hitam dari saku celana miliknya.

"Senang bertemu kalian," Wajah memuakkan terlukis di wajah orang itu

 ** _-VICTOUR-_**

"Kau si _Black Hacker_!" ucap Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

Mengetahui mereka di dalam situasi berbahaya, Naruto menarik tangan orang-orang itu. Berjalan cepat mencari tempat yang lebih sepi.

"Kau bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui kami?" Tanya Naruto mengawali pembicaraan.

 _Victour_ menaikkan alis, " _Baka_ , kau lihat tanda merah ini?" tunjuknya pada kotak kecil berwarna merah yang sedang kelap kelip di sudur kanan atas black card miliknya. "Ini akan berkelip ketika salah satu dari kita bertemu."

Naruto dan Sasuke memberikan ekspresi kaget yang membuat _Victour_ menghela nafas.

"Jadi kalian tidak mengetahuinya?

"Bagaimana kami bisa tahu? Ini adalah kartu khusus yang aku dapatkan tanpa tahu siapa dan apa manfaatnya," jelas Sasuke. Ia mengeluarkan kartu miliknya juga.

Naruto juga mengikutinya, "Aku hanya tahu kalau ada 3 orang yang memiliki ini. Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa. Yang aku tahu hanya code name dari masing-masing kartu ini."

Shikamaru mengamati ruangaan kosong yang entah kenapa menjadi tambah gelap, "Lihat, kotak kecil ini menyala terang. Aneh sekali kalian tidak mengetahuinya"

Sasuke melihat kotak-kotak itu dengan seksama sekaligus sedikit jengkel dengan si anak baru, " _Yeah_ , aku tidak meragukan intelektualmu. Kau tahu, aku dan dia tidak punya waktu untuk meneliti kartu ini."

 _Victour_ hanya menatap datar. Belum sempat membalas suara lain menginterupsi.

"Lupakan itu. Jadi, penjahat dunia berkumpul apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Naruto menengahi.

Shikamaru mengusap dagu, "Lebih baik mulai sekarang kita harus bersama. Karena barisan cecenguk itu sudah siap dengan penangkapan besar-besaran mereka. Jadi kita harus bersama dalam satu tempat tinggal."

.

Hening

.

"APA?! JANGAN BERCANDA!"

"Aku tidak bercanda. Dan tolong demi keselamatan kita. Mulai sekarang panggil aku Shikamaru!"

.

 **TBC**

 **Bagaimana tanggapan kalian tentang part ini? Adakah saean kritik? Tolong tuliskan di komentar.**

 **Tolong beri REVIEW-nya yaa… Terima kasih.**

 **.**

 **-Yippie Yeey-**


End file.
